


Sunshine and "Hey, Hey, Hoh~!"s

by NepgyaHeart



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Funny-ish, Gen, Haneoka Rooftop, Happy! Lucky! Popipapa! Soi-ya!!, Hey hey hoh~!, Hugging, Oneshot, Rain, Reference to [Go! Phantom Thieves of Twilight] event ending, Reference to [The Thrill of Taiko] Tomoe card story episode [Words from the Heart], Reliable Tomoe, Sad Himari, Sharing an umbrella, Tomoe loves shouting, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari only if you want there to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepgyaHeart/pseuds/NepgyaHeart
Summary: Himari wishes that Afterglow would say, "Hey, hey, hoh~!" together just once. When she finds Himari brooding on the school rooftop about this, Tomoe shouts the phrase to the heavens and tries to get the student body to join in, much to Himari's dismay. When the weather prevents their rally from going any further, the pair ends up walking in the rain under a shared umbrella chanting at the top of their lungs."Happy! Lucky! Popipapa! Soi-ya!!""Hey, hey, hoh~!"
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe & Uehara Himari
Kudos: 8





	Sunshine and "Hey, Hey, Hoh~!"s

"There you are, Himari." Tomoe closed the door to the Haneoka rooftop behind her. "Everyone already went home since it's gonna rain later."

Himari slowly turned around, hands gripping the railing. Pursed lips in a straight line graced her face. "I know," she said lowly.

"Then let's go. I was wondering where you were, and so was everyone else. You didn't bring an umbrella today, right? What are you even doing here?" Tomoe walked up to her friend with her arms behind her head. "You're not Ran or anything."

"Just thinking," Himari replied, lacking her usual energy. "I can see why Ran likes coming up here alone sometimes now."

"Are you alright? Something happen?"

"Hey, hey, hoh," Himari weakly chanted, lingering on the last note.

Confused, Tomoe didn't follow through with her lead, not that she usually did anyway. "Uh, okay then-"

"See, right there!" Himari stomped and swung her arm in a sweeping motion for emphasis.

"Ah, what?" Startled by the sudden volume shift, Tomoe flinched.

"There, the… my cheer." Defeated, Himari slumped over.

"What about it?"

"It's just, no one ever says that with me. I get that it's become part of our same as always, but still… I feel like I'm the butt of the joke all the time whenever I say it."

"Himari," Tomoe said softly. True, Himari usually was the one who prompted laughter from their band, be it intentionally or not, but Tomoe would have never guessed that she took it this way. "Come on. You know that we all care about you. We don't parrot you because it's, uh, endearing. That's the word."

"I know that, but it's still not fair." Himari wiped at her eyes. With a sigh, she said, "I just wish you guys would say it with me for once."

"I appreciate you, Himari. A whole lot." She beamed a brilliant smile and gently held Himari's hand in hers. Tomoe then stepped closer to her and leaned down in an embrace, putting a hand behind Himari's head and stroking her hair.

Himari blushed at the intimate contact but relaxed at the comfort of her friend's cradle. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. And so does everyone else. You know that, right?"

Into Tomoe's shoulder, Himari slowly smiled and said, "I do."

"Then don't worry so much about it. Our leader shouldn't have to worry about something so silly like that, right?" Gently, Tomeo pet her head.

Pulling away, Himari groaned and frowned. "Hey, don't sweep it under the rug! I really meant what I said."

Pulling her back, Tomoe chuckled. "I hear you. Come on, remember what Ran said when we were doing that phantom thief chase at Kokoro's mansion?"

"Yeah." The memory of Ran's embarrassed face and her saying those three words made Himari giggle. "Afterglow's special treasure."

"Come on, is all you want for people to say, 'Hey, hey, hoh~!' with you?" Tomoe broke their embrace and approached the roof railing.

"It is."

"Then your wish is my command. It's easy, too."

"What do you-"

"Hey, everyone! I want you to repeat Himari's catchphrase after me!" Tomoe leaned over the railing and cupped her hands around her mouth, shouting out to the students who still loitered the school grounds below.

"Ah, Tomoe, what the heck do you think you're doing?" Himari yanked at the back of her friend's uniform with all her might. "This is so embarrassing! That isn't even what I wanted!"

"Huh? But you just said-"

"I meant you and Ran and Moca and Tsugu! Not everyone in school. This is mortifying!" Himari struggled to hold back tears of a different sort than the ones from earlier.

"Seriously? But I already got everyone's attention." At least a dozen girls stood waiting around for Tomoe's announcement. When someone suddenly shouted at you from the rooftop, who wouldn't stop to see what would happen? Tomoe shrugged Himari off. "Whatever. It's too late."

"Of course it's too late! Let's just go home together!" Himari whined, tugging on Tomoe's arm.

"Everyone, repeat Himari's catchphrase with me. Himari really wants to hear other people say it with her!"

Himari's knees trembled from embarrassment. "Why do you keep saying my name?"

"Ready, and, Hey, hey, hoh~!"

"Tomoe!"

The students watching the scene before them didn't attempt to repeat it. And so, Tomoe shouted, "I can't hear you! Hey, hey, hoh~!"

"Please stop! I take what I said back," Himari said with her face burning red. "I don't want anyone else to say it anymore!"

"Hey, hey, hoh~! Come on, louder!"

"Enough-"

"Himari, you say it with me too. This is for you, alright?" Tomoe wrapped an arm around Himari's shoulders and dragged her over in plain view of the onlookers. "Hey hey-"

She shook Himari, waiting for her to finish the line. Resigning to her friend's eccentricity with the utmost reluctance, Himari wailed quietly, "Hoh…"

"You won't get anyone saying it with you like that. One more time. Hey hey-"

"Tomoe, that's enough!" Himari dragged them away from the railing and made a shushing gesture. "People are going to think we're crazy now."

"Crazy? They're the crazy ones. I couldn't have hyped them up any more than that, and no one cheered with me. What's up with that?"

"Now you know how I feel." Shaking her head, Himari took a deep breath. Realizing the absurdity of the situation, she smiled and laughed. "But thank you for trying for me anyway."

Beaming brightly, Tomoe replied, "At least you're feeling better now. Smiling fits you better than sulking, Himari."

"I know." She giggled again.

"You know—Huh?" Tomoe held a hand out and felt some water droplets hit it. "Raining already?"

"Let's go inside. Hurry." Himari tugged on Tomoe's wrist as she stepped toward the door.

"Hold up." Umbrella from her bag now in hand, Tomoe provided respite from the rain for two, huddling close to Himari so they both stayed dry. "Now we need to chase away the rain clouds."

"Huh? Why? Let's just go home already." She patted her now-damp hair.

"Remember that chant I taught you that can stop the rain?" Grinning, Tomoe looked at Himari expectantly.

"Oh, how could I not…" After the ridiculous shouting lesson Tomoe forced her into, how could she forget? "Wait, you don't mean-"

"Happy! Lucky! Popipapa! Soi-ya!!" With her free hand, Tomoe punched the air like she was beating a taiko drum. "Say it with me!"

"Please don't make me!"

"Happy! Lu-"

To avoid saying it, Himari cut her off. "Why do you need to stop the rain?"

Pausing for just a moment, Tomoe answered, "So we can get to Moca and the others easier. It sucks walking in the rain when you're in a hurry."

Puzzled, Himari asked, "Why do we need to do that?"

Not hesitating at all, Tomoe said, "So we can get them to say, 'Hey, hey, hoh~!' too. I've said it a bunch of times. Now let's go hear them say it, Himari."

Himari blushed and felt her heart swell. Tomoe was doing this all for her sake, as silly as her method was. She thought that hearing any one of her bandmates saying it unironically was a pipe dream. Filled with overwhelming joy, Himari smiled even brighter than Tomoe. "You really don't have too."

"No, we will! Come on." Tomoe took Himari by the hand and dragged her over to the door. "Let's save Ran for last. Tsugu's probably at the cafe right now, right?"

When the pair exited the school from the main entrance, they huddled under the umbrella once more. Tomoe held the handle. Himari put her hand over Tomoe's for support. Still smiling, over the pitter-patter of the rain, Himari gave in and shouted, "Happy! Lucky! Popipapa! Soi-ya!!"

"Nice! Happy! Lucky!"

"Popipapa! Soi-ya!! Happy!"

"Lucky!"

"Popipapa!"

"Soi-ya!!"

"Hey, hey, hoh~!"

"Happy! Lucky!"

"Hey, Tomoe!" Himari bumped her with her hip and they shared a laugh.

"Popipapa! Soi-ya!!"


End file.
